This invention relates to improved cameras which in certain respects are especially designed for use as surveillance cameras to record photographically occurrences at a particular location in a bank, store, office, or other establishment.
The camera of the present invention is of a known type in which the film is in roll form, preferably within a cartridge case easily insertable into or removable from the body of the camera, with the film advancing progressively from a supply roll to an exposed film roll and past an exposure location at which successive frames are exposed through a lens by a shutter. When a camera of this type is in operation, the shutter and film advancing mechanism are driven by motor means, to intermittently advance the film and expose it through the shutter in timed relation to the advancement. The mechanism for advancing the film may be so constructed and located that movement of the film cartridge into position in the camera or body automatically connects the film advancing mechanism to the film within the cartridge in driving relation.